The Big Day
by Carf Darko
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first story! please no swearing in reviews thank you and enjoy reading! anyway time to say what the story is about - Carf has to babysit Bowser Jr will it be hard or easy find out now!
1. Who Is This Dude?

Hello and welcome to my first story! please no hard feelings or swear in reviews thank you and enjoy reading my story! part 1 o chapter story sorry for a short chapter

It was a sunny day in the mushroom kingdom children playing outside gardening firing up the grills carf was going to his job as a babysitter he's phone rang hello? asked carf hello there i need you to babysit one child i will tell you the address as he spoke the address carf thought of something he heard this voice before he went to the address wow these people must be rich that one huge castle someone walked up to him hello? hello there are you here for the babysitter job? yep said carf alright i be back at 7 PM okay? okay said carf alright as in jumped into his strange ride no peanuts alright? got it! said carf he went inside and notice rainbow paint on the wall wow he must a hard time painting the walls... as he followed the paint into a room he found a little dude who looked like the dad only smaller and was painting on the wall with a paintbrush Hey! said carf Stop painting on the wall! No!said the little dude as he fired rainbow paint at carf Oh god as he ducked under it and grabbed the paint brush to be continued


	2. Oops!

**Hello welcome to the second chapter of my story like i said before no swearing in reviews anyway enjoy the story!**

Grr! give me back my paintbrush! said the little dude well im surest of sure your dad does not want paint on the wall!Grrr! he said as he chased carf boy he runs fast! carf found the throne room and jumped off of it resulting in a crash CRASH! ow my head... suddenly one of the glass jars fell down oh no! get the broom! get the broom! carf smiled what are you smiling about! the little dude said Thats what she said! Shad up!now get the broom alright alright as he cleaned up the glass Knock Knock! hmm? whose that? hello? he found a koopa about the size as the little dude hello how can i help you? yeah is my dad here the strange koopa said nope! im the babysitter for the little dude over there hey i have a question why does he paint on the wall?carf asked oh he just does that my dad grounded him for a month without the paintbrush guess he got it back the strange koopa said alright as they were speaking junior was trying to get a jar of peanuts from the top of the fridge Hey! carf said as he threw his boomerang at bowser Jr Hey! as he said coming back to carf your dad sayed no peanuts! besides what happens when he eats peanuts? he goes crazy like coco he go on a peanut rampage that does not sound good... but as there were speaking junior kept one peanut under his bed heh heh oh bye the way hes name is bowser Jr my name is ludwing hey ludwing another koopa was on a ball spinning and hopping oh and hes lemmey the childish one just as ludwing said that junior came back with his paintbrush hey i thought i took that away! you must of took the nonmagic one that one just for painting the one he has is like magic he can paint on the air! I want peanuts! oh god this aint good said carf as soon bowser Jr fired more paint oh god as carf dodged it hey Junior! you hitted me! dont you see hes on a rampage for peanuts? oh yeah did not see that said ludwing carf pulled out a blow gun and a dart hey dont shoot him dont worry im gonna put him to sleep carf put the dart in the blowgun and fired got him! Zzz alright hes sleeping now i gotta tie him up just in case he wakes up anyway lemmey is the childish one right? yep said ludwing he is really childish and loves his ball if bowser takes it away from him he will punch whoever took it away and rumors say it will break your skull said ludwing oh god he loves that ball alot but as they were speaking again fawlful came inside I HAVE FURY! as he grabed junior and took him to his castle anyway hey wheres junior... i thought i tied him there Look! ludwing said a fingerprint we can find out where junior went! alright lets see ludwing said as he was trying to find out the ID of the fingerprint ! oh gosh what is it! its fawlful! oh yeah i forgot i put a tiny tracking device in Bowser Jr hair so we know where he is let me see as he pushed ludwing out of the way Hey! i was trying to find out more! alright got his location seems to be here the old castle of Larry alright then lets go! ludwing said as he was pulling carf outside hey mind the shirt! heres the clown cart how do you work these things? carf asked its simple just tilt your body in the way you wanna go alright said carf as he got in to be continued


End file.
